Do You Belive In Magic? (REVAMPED)
by TheCrossbowManiac
Summary: When three friends sit down and watch their favorite tv show, Merlin, they are instead pulled into the show. They must now find a way to get back home, but can they survive the adventures that are nearly an everyday thing in Camelot? Rated T for some language and other things.
1. Spiders Suck

-Sherri's POV-

I paced behind the couch waiting when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Yes! They're here~!" I exclaimed with a huge grin on my face.

I ran to the door and thrust it open to see two girls, a blond 17 year old, like me, and a brunette 19 year old. I smiled and hugged them both then let them inside. We talked a little then decided to watch something.

"I say we watch _Merlin_!" Carly said.

"I second that." Ailise said.

"Alright, alright. We'll watch _Merlin_." I said, laughing a little then turned on my Xbox360.

I put on _Merlin_ and they sat down while I went to make some popcorn. When I came back I saw that they were gone and looked around, calling out as I walked around the house. When I walked back into the living room, I saw that the tv screen was frozen at a forest scene, except instead of any of the _Merlin_ characters in it, there were two familiar figures. One had long brown hair and glasses, and the other one had blond hair and brown eyes.

Holy crap, was that Carly and Ailise?

I stared at the screen in shock, dropping the bowl of popcorn on the floor.

What- how is that even possible?!

I walked towards the tv and as I went to touch the screen my arm was absorbed inside. I let out a scream as a hand started being pulled into the screen, and as I was pulled in, everything turned white.

I woke up feeling itchy then opened my eyes, sitting up with a start. I looked around to see that I was in a pile of leaves in the middle of... a forest?

Wait a second, that can't be right! I must be dreaming!

I quickly pinched myself before wincing in pain. Okay, not a dream! But if it's not a dream...

I quickly jumped to my feet as I called out, "Carly! Ailise! Anyone?"

I heard a noise coming from the bushes and hesitantly walked towards it, gulping in fear. "H-hello?"

I watched in horror as a large spider emerged from the shrubs and my mouth dropped in disbelief.

Oh, shit!

I quickly shut my eyes, taking a step back. "It's not real it's not real it's-"

I opened my eyes as the spider stepped closer and I noticed it had something between it's large pinchers.

Wait. Is that an... ARM?!

"Oh my God, it's real!" I screamed.

I quickly turned around and ran as fast as my legs could take me when I suddenly tripped on a tree root, making me fall to the ground. I quickly scrambled to my feet, the adrenaline pumping wildly though my veins. I looked behind me to see it gaining on me but when I looked forward again I smacked face first into a tree branch, and I fell on the dirt once more. Before I could react, the spider soon caught up and it's jaws met my leg. I screamed as a surge of pain rushed through my body. Suddenly everything got blurry as I slowly started falling in the darkness.

**Cliffhanger! Well, I hope you enjoyed this rewrite! As you may notice, I changed up a few things, such as being sucked into the tv. Please review/critique and if you have any suggestions for the story please let me know. Thank you for reading!**

**-AshenCrystal**


	2. Panic

-Ailise's POV-

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that I was nearby a cave, and that I was in a forest of some sort. Wait... how in the world did I get here? One minute I was in my friend's living room, the next moment I was here... what was going on? While I was thinking about it... where was here?

Slowly I tried to get to my feet and I quietly said, "Hello?"

Carefully and curiously I ventured form the cave, considering I figured exploring the inside of the cave wasn't a good course of action. I wandered through the forest and bumped into a young man around his early twenties.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I said, glaring at the man.

"My apologies." He replied, quietly.

"You should be sorry! You could have knocked me over."

And with that, I spun around on my heel and walked away. As I walked, I scanned my surroundings trying to find a way out of the woods. Where was I? How did I get here? And most importantly, where were my friends?

I decided to explore the woods when I suddenly heard a scream. It sounded like... Carly? Oh, no!

I quickly ran in the direction of the scream and see Carly tied to a tree. Don't worry Carly! I'll save you!

I ran towards her and started to untie the ropes when I was greeted by a sword pointed at my back. Oh, wonderful. Why didn't I think that there were people around? God, I'm an idiot.

They grabbed me and soon tied me next to Carly and I grimaced, mentally telling myself off for being so stupid.

Well, that didn't exactly go as planned.

About ten minutes passed and Carly apparently couldn't take anymore of it.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I winced at how loud her voice sounded and waited for her to stop. I heard the bandits... or whatever they are... snicker to themselves, knowing that no one would come. Or so they thought...

A figure emerged from the trees and stepped towards the bandits. "Good afternoon, gentleman!" He said, then attacked one of them.

More figures came and attacked the bandits, and the first figure untied us. I looked at him and hugged him with joy. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing, really. I'm just doing my duty." He replied, trying to be modest.

Wait... his voice sounds familiar.

I jerked my head up and saw that it was the guy I bumped into earlier.

"What- it's you!"

"My name is Lancelot." He said, bowing.

Whoa, whoa whoa. Hold the phone! Lancelot? As in THE Sir Lancelot of the round table? Holy shit, I'm in _Merlin_!

"U-um... I'm Ailise." I quietly replied, biting down on my lower lip in embarrassment. I couldn't believe I had told him off earlier.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ailise."

A few shivers ran down my spine as he said my name but I ignored it and turned my attention to Carly, who was still recovering. She looked up at a blond man - who I automatically knew as Arthur - in awe.

"Whoa! You are SO much hotter in person!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

I tried not to laugh at her boldness but to no avail and was soon doubling over in a fit of giggles.

Arthur removed her arms from around his waist and stared at her, blankly. "Um, thanks?"

The look on Arthur's face made me laugh even more, and I eventually recovered then stood up, wiping away the tears in my eyes.

"So, who are you two?" Arthur inquired, after I had stopped laughing.

"I'm Carly and this is my friend Ailise." Carly said, guesturing to me.

"I'm Arthur. This is Lancelot, Gwaine..."

_Elyan, Leon, Percival..._

I looked at the knights and smiled to myself when a loud scream suddenly pierced the air.

"Sherri!" Carly and I cried in unison.

The knights ran towards the scream and Carly and I followed quickly. I found Merlin kneeling next to Sherri, who wasn't moving and she had a deep wound on her left calf, similar to a spider bite but bigger. What in the hell happened to her?!

**Well, this is the second chapter of the rewrite. I tried to keep as much of the original as possible but I also changed up a few things. Once more, please review/critique and if you have any suggestions for the story please let me know. Thank you for reading!**

**-AshenCrystal**


End file.
